1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for foaming preparation, and, more particularly, to a composition for foaming preparation which is stable during a long-term storage and provides a favorable feeling when administered.
2. Description of the Background Art
Foaming preparations are conventionally prepared by the combination of a carbonate and an organic acid. These preparations are, however, very unstable, generating carbon dioxide gas from the reaction of the carbonate and the organic acid in the presence of a small amount of water.
Conventionally, the preparations have been provided as sealed in specially designed packages so as to shut off the humidity. This method, however, could not effectively prevent a carbonate and an organic acid from reacting and from generating carbon dioxide because of water contained in excipients or the like. The preparation thus very frequently could not give the intended effect when it was used.
Several methods have been proposed in order to solve this problem, including a method of incorporating a moisture absorbent such as sodium sulfate anhydride (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 44013/1979), a method of incorporating a stabilizer (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 70610/1984), a method of adding sodium monofumarate having a weak reactivity with the organic acid (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 26214/1976), and the like. These method, however, have drawbacks such as an insufficient moisture-absorving effect, incompatibility of the added components with medicines for oral administration, and the like. They provided no adequate solution to the problem and thus have not practically been used, except that they were applied to some bath-additive compositions.
In spite of the fact that calcium is an essential nutrient for human, its amount of intake tends to be deficient, especially in pregnant or nursing women and growing children who are in need of a lager dose of calcium, aged people who have only weak calcium absorption capability. These people must constantly take a calcium preparation in order to prevent or cure calcipenia.
Since a calcium preparation must be constantly administered for a long period of time as mentioned above, it is desirable that the preparation can be administered with ease giving a favorable feeling. While inorganic calcium compounds have an advantage of making a dosing amount for a specified calcium intake smaller because of their high calcium content, they give unfavorable feeling to the tongue when administered due to their irritating characteristic and insolubility. On the other hand, although organic calcium compounds give favorable feeling to the tongue, a large amount must be dosed because of their low calcium content. This poses a problem when the preparation must be administered for a long period of time. An attempt has been made of providing a preparation in which both an inorganic and organic calcium compound are used together. Such a preparation does not necessarily gives good results.
A strong need has therefore existed for a foaming preparation which is stable during a prolonged storage and which can be widely applied to medicines for oral administration, foods, cosmetics, and the like. Also, there has been a desire for the development of a calcium preparation giving a good taste and favorable feeling upon administration.